Kisses In The Dark
by Dreamweaving
Summary: On a mission from Yuko Watanuki and Doumeki end up in a closet and Doumeki learns Watanuki can take care of himself just fine. Donuts. WatanukiDoumeki Shonen ai. No like, no read.


**"Grab onto my arm now. Hold on tight. We are going into a number of dark places, but I think I know the way. Just don't let go of my arm. And if I should kiss you in the dark, it's no big deal; it's only because you are my love."--Taken from "Skeleton Crew" by Stephen King**

**

* * *

**

This was decidedly a bad situation. They'd managed to get into the building, find the brooch that Yuko had sent them for and managed to avoid getting caught. So far.

However now they were crammed into a closet in the hallway, about fifteen feet from the exit, surrounded by heavey winter coats and far too close to each other to be comfortable.

The owner of the house was sitting in the lounge eating her dinner as she watched tv. The doorway was just opposite the closet door. And from the way the room was arranged, if they tried to leave now they would surely be seen.

So they stayed.

But Watanuki was not in a good mood about it. Who knew how long she would stay there! Who knew how long they would be stuck in that crowded closet! It was far too stuffy and hot in there. He felt for sure they'd both suffocate.

It was hard to keep quiet. To keep still. To resist the urge to spazz when he thought he felt something brush his arm. Sure, it could be just a coat but...

No. Really he shouldn't think about what could be touching his arm.

He tried to focus on something else. Anything else.

But what? It was dark. He couldn't see anything. He wouldn't even know where Doumeki were if he couldn't feel his breath on his face...

Jeez. How close was he anyway? To be able to feel Doumeki's breath they must be even closer than he'd originaly thought.

Now that he thought about it, he could feel Doumeki's chest moving with each breath. Had they been touching when they first entered the closet? He couldn't recall. He hadn't been paying attention.

He felt his face warm up a little and was for the first time thankful of the dark. It was embarrassing to notice now just how close...

It took all his restraint not to scream as something lightly brushed his side.

"D-Doumeki?" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Was that you?"

There was no response as Watanuki felt pressure on his lower back and side. A hand. And then it was moving down...

Oh God...

He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. He wanted Doumeki to stop it right now! But he also wanted to remain hidden from the owner of the house.

"S-stop it." He whispered again, trying to move back more, but unable due to the many coats. "Wh-what do you think your doing?"

His heart was pounding in his chest so hard he thought for sure it could be heard by the woman in the lounge.

Doumeki didn't respond but his hand moved away and Watanuki wondered if the heat of the closet was clouding the archer's mind and making him crazy.

Then he gave a little gasp as a small light clicked on. For one moment he believed they'd been found. But the light was too small and he realized it was coming from a pen light in Doumeki's hand, held up between them.

He recognized it as his own. He blinked, now realizing what Doumeki had been fumbling for. He wasn't feeling Watanuki up, he'd merely been looking for the pen light which he knew Watanuki kept on his key ring.

He felt foolish and his face heated up a little more.

Doumeki didn't seem to notice him at the moment though. He was looking around, trying to find out if there were any other exits.

When none were found his eyes settled on Watanuki's face. He raised an eyebrow and Watanuki knew how red his face must look.

He didn't say anything though. Just stared.

"Turn off the light. Your creeping me out." Watanuki muttered, looking away.

But as Doumeki complied he found he'd rather deal with the staring. He felt the arm at his side again.

"Just give me the light and I'll put it in my--" He didn't finish his sentence as lips brushed his own, at first gently and then firmer.

He got his hand between himself and Doumeki to push on the other's chest in an attempt to get him to back off. But Doumeki paid him no mind, wrapping the other arm around Watanuki and keeping him from getting away.

Watanuki did the only thing he could do in that situation. He brought his knee up hard and felt satisfaction bubble up as Doumeki gasped and released his grip on Watanuki, backing up.

"That'll teach you to keep your hands to yourself, you pervert." Watanuki muttered, smugly.


End file.
